Festive Surprise 2019
Store Updates Bonuses Discounts Snowfall Phenomenon |availability = December 19, 2019 - January 5, 2020 (Festive Content) December 20, 2019 - December 25, 2019 (Christmas Snowfall) |preceded = ''GTA Online'' Bonuses (December 2019) |succeeded = Zhaba Week }} was an event in Grand Theft Auto Online. The event started on December 19, 2019 and ran until January 5, 2020. This event rewarded players for logging in and featured a new vehicle and discounts on selected vehicles and properties. Store Updates *The Grotti Furia is made available. **Released December 19, 2019. **Available from Legendary Motorsport for $2,740,000. *The Invade and Persuade Tank is made available. **Released December 25, 2019. **Available from Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,275,000 (free for players who log in on December 25, 2019). *The Dewbauchee JB 700W is made available. **Released December 26, 2019. **Available from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,470,000. Bonuses December 19, 2019 - December 24, 2019 *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Lampadati Komoda to the Ocelot Ardent. *Players who logged in during this period received the "Deck the Halls" livery for the Ocelot Ardent. December 19, 2019 - January 1, 2020 *Players who logged in during this period received the Vibrant Check Pijamas, Red Swirl Motif Pajamas, Burger Shot Sweater, and Green Slaying Festive Sweater. December 24, 2019 *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Green Reindeer Lights Bodysuit **Firework Launcher & 20 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor December 25, 2019 *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Ocelot Ardent to the Vapid Clique with the "Merry Cliquemas" livery. *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Free Invade and Persuade Tank **Minigun Sweater **Festive Lights Bodysuit **Minigun and ammo **Firework Launcher & 20 Rockets **Full Snacks **Full Armor **25 Sticky Bombs **25 Grenades **5 Proximity Mines **10 Molotovs December 31, 2019 *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Yellow Reindeer Lights Bodysuit **Firework Launcher & 20 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor January 1, 2020 *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Neon Festive Lights Bodysuit **Firework Launcher & 20 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor January 2 - January 8, 2020 *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Vapid Clique with the "Merry Cliquemas" livery to the Pfister Comet Safari with a new "It's a Wrap" Yuletide inspired livery. . *Players who logged in during this period received the "It's a Wrap" Yuletide inspired livery for the Pfister Comet Safari. Discounts December 19, 2019 - December 25, 2019 *Discounts on selected vehicles: **HVY APC - 40% off **HVY Barrage - 40% off **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom - 40% off **Imponte Deluxo - 30% off **Karin Kuruma (Armored) - 40% off **Mammoth Thruster - 40% off **Ocelot Stromberg - 40% off **Pegassi Tezeract - 40% off **RCV - 40% off **Buckingham Akula - 40% off **Mammoth Avenger - 40% off *50% discounts on selected properties: **Bunkers **Clubhouses **Biker Businesses **Facilities **Hangars **Offices *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Pixel's Pete Arcade property **A further 10% discount on all other discounts Snowfall Phenomenon ;Festive period Snowfall began on December 20, 2019, and lasted until December 25, 2019. ;New Year period Snowfall began again on December 31, 2019, and lasted until January 5th, 2020. Other Additions *Christmas trees were added to Arcades and other properties, with a large tree in Legion Square. *The interior of the The Diamond Casino & Resort received a facelift. A number of Christmas tree shaped structures were added with snowflake and diamond ornaments. Snowflakes were also added to the animated diamond patterns on the walls. *The Firework Launcher was made available to purchase at Ammu-Nation. Gallery Furia-GTAO-Advert.gif|Grotti Furia. Ardent-GTAO-LuckyWheelReward.png|Lucky Wheel Advertisement. Clique-GTAO-LuckyWheelReward.png|Lucky Wheel Advertisement. RCTank-GTAO-FreeWarstock.png|The Invade and Persuade Tank's 100% discount on Christmas Day. CometSafari-GTAO-LuckyWheelReward.png|Lucky Wheel Advertisement. References }} Navigation }}